Ingenuidad
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Nami le miraba con una pequeñísima mueca en su cara tensa, sus ojos miraban, cautelosos. El Log Pose estaba confundido también, no sabiendo sus agujas si apuntar a la siguiente isla o dividirse entre el par que parecía emanar las ondas magnéticas de una isla de verano y una de invierno en el mismo lugar. /LuNa/


¡Hola!~ aquí traigo otra historia LuNa ·3· no puedo evitar sentir amor por ellos dos~

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Miedo, ¿quizás? no, ella era demasiado intelectual y fuerte como para sentir miedo por algo así. Aunque, mirándolo una vez más, podía plantearse seriamente el que esa inquieta e incómoda sensación vistiendo su pecho y bajando la temperatura de su sangre un poco, fuese algo parecido al miedo. Bajó su libro un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar con discreción, cómo en la cubierta del Sunny, un silencioso fuego empezaba a espesar el aire.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eso mismo. Que Hancock nos ha invitado a un enorme banquete en Amazon Lily por su cumpleaños.

Luffy reía, como siempre, tal vez pensarán. Pero no Robin. Robin era astuta, ella podía ver un poco más allá a veces, y sabía que aquella mueca no era para nada _como siempre._ Pero navegante-san parecía no ser consciente de ello. Sanji detuvo su fructuosa tortura al espadachín un momento, de hecho, ambos se detuvieron casi por inercia al mismo tiempo. Ellos también presentían que el barco empezaba a ser víctima de un cambio climático que poco tendría que envidiar a Punk Hazard tras la batalla de Akainu y Aokiji. Fuego volcánico por un lado y frío ártico por el otro.

—No, eso sí lo entendí, repíteme lo otro –Nami usaba su voz aterciopelada, con moderación, y todos sabían que aquella era una peligrosa, muy peligrosa voz. La calma antes de la tempestad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La condición, Luffy, repíteme la condición por favor –El fuego esparciéndose, con su pesado aire húmedo, detuvo el divertidísimo juego de Chopper y Usopp de intentar averiguar qué figura estaban imitando Franky y Brook, el pequeño reno tenía un agudísimo sexto sentido para sentir los peligros extremos, y ese sexto sentido estaba titilando peligrosamente en este momento.

Pero Robin supo en cuanto la sonrisa, que no era _como siempre,_ se ensanchó, que aquello no iba a terminar muy bien. Zoro, quien por casualidad estiró más su oreja para prestar atención, tenía la misma sospecha.

—Oh, ¡eso! como te dije, al parecer en la fiesta estarán sus familiares más preciados, algo así como sus hermanas adoptivas de Amazon Lily, así que ella me pidió que a cambio de la invitación para todos nosotros, yo la acompañara toda la noche. Algo así como su guardaespaldas, creo. Me pareció algo justo, ¡después de todo habrá muchísima comida! y dijo que podríamos tomar todo lo que quisiéramos, como invitados de honor, ¿genial, no crees Nami?

Su demasiada contagiosa risa no contagió esta vez. A lo mejor, pensó Robin, era porque la risa no era tan fresca y relajada como suele serlo. Tenía un indescifrable frío tras ella, un frío que cortaba dolorosamente. Nami le miraba con una pequeñísima mueca en su cara tensa, sus ojos miraban, cautelosos. El Log Pose estaba confundido también, no sabiendo sus agujas si apuntar a la siguiente isla o dividirse entre el par que parecía emanar las ondas magnéticas de una isla de verano y una de invierno en el mismo lugar.

—Y… ¿qué le respondiste?

— ¿No es obvio, Nami? ¡Claro que le dije que sí! ¡La comida de ese lugar es deliciosa! –Mientras se balanceaba divertido, con sus manos relajadas detrás de su cuello, la pelirroja dejaba que el viento moviera su pelo con libertad. En silencio, con sus brazos cruzados casualmente.

El repentino silencio en la cubierta, la estratégica ubicación de la tripulación disponiéndoles visión y audición a una distancia segura, dejaron paso libre para que las olas rompiendo contra el barco fuese el único sonido calmo que inundara sus oídos.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí –extendió sus labios curvados– aceptaste la invitación de Boa Hancock, mujer que está ridícula y perdidamente enamorada de ti, de ser su acompañante en su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde casualmente te presentará a su familia y básicamente, a todo su círculo de conocidos, como el hombre que la rescató de una vida vacía y miserable. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Bueno, quitaría un par de palabras, pero supongo que podría resumirse así, sí –Sus dientes blancos relucieron, tras aquella sonrisa enmascarada que Robin estaba segura, estaba echando leña al fuego conscientemente.

Todos los Mugiwara pasaron saliva con fuerza. Expectantes, silenciosos, asustados. No entendían muy bien qué estaba pasando, sabían que la inocencia de Luffy era excesiva, casi ridícula para su edad, pero también sabían que debía existir un límite que le indicara hasta dónde podía llegar. Y con firmeza, aquel límite debía fluctuar entre su relación con Nami y Hancock. Pero Robin podía jugarse su búsqueda de los Poneglyph a que su capitán no era tan inocente como lo pintaban, aquel hombre tenía una faceta que asustaría hasta al mismo Trafalgar Law de conocerla, una cualidad casi espeluznante que le permitía planificar y analizar con una meticulosidad envidiable. La ira de un hombre espeluznantemente fuerte como Luffy, no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

Nami, dicho sea de paso, trataba con mucha fuerza de voluntad no sacar sus armas e incendiar hasta la muerte al jodido idiota que tenía en frente. Ella era una dama correcta, considerada y amante de la vida ajena. Pero, recordó de pronto, que ella no era para nada eso. Y fue entonces que su tensado ceño se frunció violento, sus labios curvos se plisaron en una diminuta línea y, aunque no lo planeó, sus ojos brillaron con algo más aguado que simple furia.

—Luffy… ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando? –siseó. Mugiwara sólo la miró, aparentemente desentendido. —¡Hancock está jodidamente enamorada de ti! ¡No puedes simplemente aceptar su maldita proposición como si nada! ¡Ni siquiera nos preguntaste qué queríamos hacer! ¿Es que ser nuestro capitán ahora significa que decidas por nosotros?–Ah… la tempestad. Gritó encolerizada, con necesitadas ganas y retumbando en cada rincón del lugar. Sobresaltó a algunos, pero no al futuro rey.

Y los piratas seguían sin emitir movimiento. Nunca, jamás, se debía interrumpir a Nami en una discusión en la que gritara de esa manera. Porque Nami siempre gritaba, a ella le encantaba relucir que había nacido y crecido con unos estupendos y resistentes pulmones, pero había ciertas ocasiones en que sus gritos podían tacharse de "justificados". Aunque todos los hombres, excepto quizás Zoro y Chopper, quisieran acotar que a ellos en realidad, les parecía una idea estupenda ir a Amazon Lily.

—Sí.

Ojos abriéndose con miedo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Maldita sea Luffy! ¡¿No podías simplemente pedir disculpas?! Nami le miró, motivándole a responder de nuevo. _Retándole_, a responder de nuevo. Pero a Luffy esas cosas no lo cohibían, esa mirada no funcionaba en él.

—Sí, Nami –Insistió. —Sabes, aunque a ti te cueste obedecer mis órdenes a veces, cuando digo algo, normalmente espero que lo cumplan. Después de todo, no siempre ejerzo mi autoridad con ustedes, así que las pocas veces que lo hago me gusta que me escuchen.

Y de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que ahora no sólo Robin, sino todos los tripulantes, podían afirmar con total seguridad que era la causante de los escalofríos recorriendo sus oídos. Una sonrisa bien grande, ah… pero quizás el detalle recaía en que a lo mejor, fuesen sus ojos los que daban más miedo. Sus ojos estaban verdaderamente enojados, helando y ardiendo en igual grado. Una peligrosísima combinación viniendo precisamente de alguien como él.

Nami boqueó, incrédula de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Aquel no fue un simple comentario más, sabía que no lo fue. Luffy la miraba, con sus grandes ojos y su cara contenta, como suele hacer. Pero a lo mejor por esa curiosa sombra que asomaba por detrás de sus ojos, o por aquel tono que opacó la jocosidad de su hablar, Nami estaba completamente segura, de que él estaba molesto.

Y entonces, algo que jamás se había dado hasta el momento, ocurrió. La hermosa navegante dejó de lado su ansia de violencia, cedió la batalla. Frente al ya impresionante asombro de sus amigos, los que ahora parecieron fundirse con el paisaje para no perturbar el momento.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso alguna vez he desobedecido alguna orden tuya, cuando la dijiste en serio?

—Sí. Varias veces, de hecho.

Parpadeó todavía incapaz de esfumar la violencia cosquilleando sus manos. Frunció más sus facciones, pero él sólo seguía con su turbia sonrisa. Hurgó en su cabeza el momento que había hecho tal cosa para quizás entender a qué mierda se refería con eso. Está bien que a veces no acatara ciertas peticiones estúpidas como darle carne a todas horas o dejar que metiera monstruos marinos al acuario, pero jamás había desobedecido las órdenes que él dictaba con seriedad. Era el capitán después de todo, el título no era sólo por decoración.

—Disculpa mi descuido, pero no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa, además si tan importante era para que te pongas así ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? no eres precisamente discreto cuando quieres hablar ¿o sí? —La ira de una mujer era de temer, pensaron los hombres. Incluso para Nami hablarle así a un Luffy con esa expresión en su cara era algo temerario. Ah, tal vez ese fuera el ruidito que no dejaba de sonar en Chopper alertándole. Al parecer, el peligro esta vez, no era solamente del lado de Nami…

—Qué divertido, Nami –él rió un poco, una risa poco divertida. —, siempre creí que tenías un gran oído, pero parece que sólo escuchas lo que atrae tu atención ¿verdad?, porque que yo recuerde te lo dije muchas, muchas veces.

El alma de Brook se materializó abandonando su cuerpo, por suerte Franky la sujetó a tiempo. Las mandíbulas de Sanji, Usopp y Chopper besaban el piso. Robin, bueno… sólo digamos que incluso en sus libros, jamás había visto batalla silente más poderosa que esta. Zoro trató de dormir, pero la curiosidad de saber si se quedaría sin Capitán le era más fuerte.

La esbelta mujer ardía con la fuerza de cien volcanes en erupción, incluso pensaron que la madera del Sunny cedería a sus pies, pero era una fortuna que estuviera hecho de una muy buena madera. Sin contar con que de todas maneras, el hielo de Luffy hubiese detenido incluso la lava si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Esto es ridículo –bufó. —Si tienes algo que decirme, sólo dilo claramente. No tengo ganas de jugar tus estúpidos juegos, sólo te diré que no pienso navegar el barco hasta Amazon Lily, así que si encuentras una forma de hacerlo tú mismo, adelante. —El fuego se abrió paso dándole la espalda a Luffy. Sus pasos eran largos y fuertes, pero la pregunta que acarició los labios del sombrero de paja lograron detenerla por completo. —¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no obedecerás esta orden tampoco, Nami? —La sonrisa ensanchándose y el fuego dudoso de atacar o recortar sus llamas.

— ¿Por qué, dices? ¿Todavía necesitas preguntar?

—No lo sabré si no me lo dices, aún no puedo leer las mentes sabes, aunque sería genial poder hacerlo ¿te imaginas lo que encontraría en la cabeza de Sanji? ¡podría saber qué cocinará incluso antes de que lo diga! —La risa que soltó fue un poco más ligera que las anteriores, pero aún no podía bajarse la guardia. Nami apretó sus puños, indignadísima con toda la jodida situación.

— ¡Porque detesto a Boa Hancock! Detesto lo estúpidamente enamorada que está de ti, detesto que se te acerque, que diga tu nombre e incluso que respire el mismo aire que tú. Detesto lo imbécil que eres por no darte cuenta de cuándo la detesto, ¡y detesto aún más que no me hayas preguntado mi opinión y simplemente hayas aceptado que estaré cerca de esa mujer y toda su estirpe!

Su pecho respirando agitado, sus ojos sintiendo un desagradable y conocido calor húmedo queriendo dominarlos, y el Sunny se hundió en el silencio. Sólo las olas reinaban y un lejano trillar de aves hacía eco, mientras siete figuras contenían el aire, expectantes de lo que sucedería.

— ¿Te molesta? –Nami le miró contrariada, acariciando un delicioso insulto en su lengua. — ¿Te molesta que Boa Hancock se me acerque? ¿sientes que tu pecho quema y necesitas destruirla tan fuerte que no pueda ponerse en pie de nuevo? ¿necesitas la seguridad de saber que nunca más va a poner un dedo sobre mí y dejar en claro que le pasará lo mismo a quien sea que siga su camino?

Nami, Robin y todos los Mugiwara se quedaron en blanco, incapaces de entender que su capitán estuviera hablando de esa manera. Aunque ciertamente sorprendida, la mujer debía admitir que ese sentimiento era muy certero, descrito con una fabulosa similitud a lo que ella pensaba cada vez que el nombre Hancock se pronunciaba de la boca de Luffy. No pudo contestarle, no supo contestarle. Pero el tenue sonrojo avergonzado y el que evitara mirarle a los ojos fue la suficiente respuesta que Luffy necesitó para seguir.

—No es agradable sentirse así, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa ahora se había esfumado, él estaba hablando en serio y ella lo sabía. —Te lo dije muchas veces Nami, no me interesa cambiar tu forma de vestir, incluso a mí me gusta verte, pero no soporto que le coquetees a cada tipo de las tiendas para conseguir beneficios a cambio. ¿Cómo pretendes que pasemos desapercibidos si me obligas a golpear a tantos idiotas?

Abrió su boca, uno, dos, tres segundos, la cerró. Nuevamente, uno, dos, tres segundos y un leve atisbo de voz escapó, pero el cobarde murió antes de amigarse con las palabras. La tercera vez pudo musitar algo, inentendible y atropellado. Siete compañeros realizaban conclusiones bastante distintas en su cabeza, para cuatro de ellos no era secreto alguno la relación de aquellos dos, pero para Usopp, Chopper y Brook, fue toda una verdadera sorpresa. Sanji rascaba su cabeza riendo un poco, Luffy era un tipo de temer en verdad, mira que enojarse de esa manera por algo así. Nico también filtró una sutil risilla, jamás hubiese esperado ese desenlace, y admitía que ver de vez en cuando a Navegante-san sin palabras de esa manera, era un espectáculo dignamente divertido. A Zoro le era indiferente al final, él sólo tenía hambre. Y, bueno, también podría decirse que un ligerísimo cuidado respecto a Luffy.

Él bajó de la cabeza del león, caminando calmo hasta ella todavía sin sonreír, con su mirada insistente.

—Te lo dije, Nami, tú eres sólo mía y no comparto lo que es mío.

—Eres un idiota —reconoció finalmente tras unos eternos segundos, con su vocabulario recuperado exitosamente, cruzó sus largos brazos por detrás de su cuello para atraerlo hasta un profundo beso. —vale, si tanto te molesta dejaré de hacerlo, pero tú serás el responsable de nuestras pérdidas financieras; y si tienes tiempo para ocuparte de esas idioteces, podrías encargarte de avisarle a Hancock que no vamos a ir a esa estúpida fiesta. No eres el único que no piensa compartir. —Sonrió, lo suficientemente segura de hacerlo cuando reconoció que él había vuelto a su carácter normal. ¿Cómo era posible que su siempre torpe capitán le hiciera enamorar de esa manera incluso siendo frío, inteligente y posesivo?

—Oh, eso, era mentira. No hay ninguna invitación, sólo lo dije para que te pusieras celosa.

Nami mantuvo sus manos atadas tras él, con su sonrisa sospechosa y sus ojos cerrados. Retirado. Completamente retirado. Aquel Luffy no era para nada inteligente, se acababa de llevar a la horca él mismo con la soga atada al cuello, y a Nami siempre le gustó atar nudos bien fuerte, en especial al cuello.

Robin rió con ganas tras su libro, definitivamente no importaba cuántas facetas pudiera tener Monkey D. Luffy, el descuidado, torpe e ingenuo siempre iba a hacerse sentir cómo la más privilegiada en él.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias!~

quiero aclarar que quise en parte, hacer este fic porque creo que muchos tienen en un pedestal la personalidad infantil de Luffy, cuando en realidad él ya tiene veinte preciosos años, no creo que alguien como él sea siempre tan inocente (?) así que bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado ·3·

Se aceptan comentarios para aportar a la causa _Un limón para un Escritor_ (?)

¡Un beso enorme! ^^


End file.
